


Pouring

by Delvarisia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Jade and Dave is a cute ship how did I not realize this?, Masturbation in Shower, Masturbation with a Showerhead, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Lately, Jade hasreallyliked to be underwater.





	Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really write anything for Jade and Dave, now that I think about. John too, as I only mentioned them (Not including Jade, who I haven't mentioned at all) in fanfics. Also, I suddenly realized how cute this ship is, and after seeing the upper left picture in this  
> http://peach.paheal.net/_images/2e463cc24485029c8876b2dab8b26508/1740943%20-%20Dave_Strider%20Homestuck%20Jade_Harley.jpg  
> (I tend to get inspiration for writing via ship pictures, plz don't think I was looking at these for self reasons plz lol)  
> I knew I'd have to name a fanfic based off it.  
> I hope you guys like it! :D  
> (I also hope i didn't make it obvious that idk how to dialogue as Jade cause sorry but she's not in my fav list and i focus on Rose more than the other 3 beta kids)

It's pouring.

The slightly cool, transparent "rain" pours around Jade's head, her once wavy hair now drenched into a straight form that clings to her waist. The teen softly rubbed the top of her left breast, causing the water's direction to slightly bounce off of her left hand and her chest.

The teenager moved her hand to her belly button, her fingers slightly rubbing the small inside of the hole. She used her other hand to softly cup her right breast, swirling the water all over her pink nipples.

Jade slowly lifted her right foot unto the neck of the bathtub's sprout, and gently lowered her left fingers right on her clitoris. She formed her left hand in a claw like position, and used her middle finger to softly rub up and down her labia.

The teen turned the water faucet slightly down, and immediately jolted with pleasure. The icy feeling was slightly too much to bare, but at the same time, excited Jade even more.

"This is so naughty," Jade said to herself, not able to suppress a giggle, "I never realize how fun this could be!"

Jade rubbed herself briskly, almost scratching her labia and clit with her left fingers. She extended her right arm and grabbed the second, smaller, retractable shower head, and quickly reached for the upper shower knob that connected the smaller shower head with the larger one.

With a slightly devious face expression, Jade turned the knob up. She quickly faced the smaller showerhead at her right leg, which still stood on the tub's faucet. After a few seconds, she used her left fingers to extend her folds wide, before she turned the smaller showerhead upside down, and put it only two inches away from her labia.

"Ooh!"

Jade slightly wet herself, her juices being destroyed by the water thrown at her insides. She rubbed herself rapidly, and felt her right leg slowly start to shake.

"This is too good," Jade moans, feeling the juices come out of her, "I should do this every time it gets hot!"

Jade slightly turned her neck to the right and grabbed a few parts of her hair, by her teeth. She wished someone could've been there to grab her hair, and finger her rapidly, but this would do.

Besides, Jade felt herself close to a climax, and basically rubbed the shower head on her labia. She rubbed her middle and ring finger around her clit, chewing her hair greatly. She didn't want to wake any of her fellow humans, and the trolls were definitely awake on this eery night, expectant of nocturnal aliens.

Just as she was about to climax, however, Jade was suddenly turned around and pushed roughly, chest first, to the salmon pink, checkered wall.

The teen almost shrieked, but when she looked down and saw pale hands rubbing the shower head unto her labia, and felt a member right on her soft anus, Jade only swiftly turned around with a cheeky grin, rubbing her femininely small, slightly tanned rear between her "assaulter's weapon".

"Ooh, Dave, you're such a cool guy!"

Dave smirked at Jade, naked but still with his signature shades that hid his red eyes. As Jade had taken off _her_ eyewear, she slightly pouted at her boyfriend's slight insecurity.

"Dave, just take your glasses off," Jade slightly whined, her voice still with a cheery, perky tone, "I love your eyes! I don't know why, 'cool guy', you still worry about my reaction- I've seen them at least a _million_ times."

Dave playfully scoffed and flipped his sunglasses over the shower curtain, grabbed a fistful of Jade's wetten straight hair, and used his other hand to softly turn the other teen's face towards him a tad more.

"Shit, Harley, I guess you're right."

Jade only looked at Dave's beautiful scarlet red eyes for a few seconds, before she jolted in pleasure- Dave roughly shoved his whole prick into her asshole. He also put the smaller shower head, which had been dangling towards the bottom of the tub, right on her labia.

"I hope you can find it in you to stare at my eyes some more," Dave growled in pleasure, quickly going in and out of the other teen's anus, "cause, girl, you're about to ride the cool dude rollercoaster."

Jade bit her lip as Dave handed her the shower head- it took all her strength to not fall down in pleasure. The teen girl began to rub herself hastily, moaning at how, every time Dave went in and out of her, a wet, slapping sound was heard, and, God, was that _hot_.

She was so into the sex, it took her a few seconds to realize that Dave took the shower head and had begun to insert it into her insides.

"Dave, this can't fi- _Ooooh..._ "

Although Dave had switched the water back to the larger showerhead, Jade had already climaxed all over the smaller showerhead, and faced her albino lover.

"Oh, 'cool guy', you're so dirty," Jade playfully joked around, getting even wetter when she saw Dave's left hand grab her left wrist and held it to the wall, "and I love it, too! These three years with you have been so...exciting!"

Dave smirked at Jade and used his right hand to roughly grabbed the ride side of her waist, responding, "You know it, Harley."

The ablino teen roughly pulled the showerhead out of his long haired companion, smirking when the girl's legs shook.

With a loud moan, Dave fastened his speed, moving his  
right hand to softly rub Jade's right nipple. He rubbed all over the thing, before deciding to caress Jade's whole right breast. They were a tad small, but it made Jade even hotter, in Dave's opinion, on their slight perkiness.

He never realized how Jade's tan lines were on everything except for her breasts, which slight fridgidness hinted at how much she covered up her mounds. The fact that her bottom was tanned also made Dave realize that Jade had done many outside "adventures" without underwear, and that made Dave ready to climax.

With a loud growl, Dave shoved himself as far into Jade's anus as possible, the boy squeezing her right breast as he exploded his sperm into her rectum.

Jade held unto the wall as much as she could, her short nails digging into the cement line. With a moan, she felt Dave's sperm start to slightly leak out of her anus, as well as her own fluids dripping from her insides, unto her thighs.

In slgjjt frustration, Jade turned to Dave with a playful pout, exclaiming, "Now I'm all dirty, cool guy! Looks like I need to take a _real_ shower now."

Dave smirked at Jade, pulling out of her. He turned the other teen around and held her arms, walking backwards into the water falling from the large shower head.

"We can always clean you out with the smaller showerhead," Dave lustfully replied, looking at Jade's thighs, "I just hope that, this time, there's no extra 'pouring' on this rollercoaster. Guess the cool guy's too strong, huh?"

Jade smirked at her albino lover, responding, "I guess you're right, 'cool guy'!"

Jade slightly lowered Dave down by his shoulders, and practically invaded his tongue with her's.

She needs to rinse off more.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick but "steamy", wouldn't you say?  
> Man, I need to finish my WIP stories, instead of making new stories to be WIP, lol.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
